


My Brother’s Keeper

by Babybucky1943



Category: Marvel
Genre: Diapers, Feeding, Gen, Loki as mortal, Thor as caretaker, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: When Odin banishes Loki, Thor makes sure Loki is okay.





	My Brother’s Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Laufeyson88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Laufeyson88/gifts).



 

_Loki stared in disbelief at his “father”. How could Odin not have told him something as important as him being one of the hated frost giants?! Why had Odin taken him?_

_“Tell me!!” He screamed, his voice echoing off the walls in the vault. His face was a mask of anguish and terrified anger._

_“You wouldn’t understand,” Odin said with a sigh, rubbing at the headache that was starting._

_Overcome with a need to do something with the animalistic rage that was building, he struck the Asgardian patriarch from behind, intending to knock him from the walkway into the yawning pit at the side._

_Odin turned to him, disbelief and something dark and angry brewing in his one good eye._

_“How dare you strike your king!” Odin thundered, pointing a finger at his adopted son._

_Loki felt terror at the look he was getting and squirmed._

_Thor was standing to the side, watching the proceedings with sympathy. He’d been on the receiving end of his father’s wrath more than once. But he was much stronger than Loki._

_“Go! Until you can learn to respect me!” Odin cried, making a motion that sent Loki hurtling through space._

_“Father, no!” Thor pleaded when he realized Odin had taken Loki’s magic from him. “You’ll kill him!”_

_“Then go look after him!” His father said angrily._

_Thor swung around, shaking his head and followed the open bifrost to Loki’s imminent demise._

_*****************_

 

Thor sat beside the hospital bed in the Avengers tower. Loki had finally opened his eyes after five weeks of being deathly still. His broken arm had mostly healed.

Bruce and Friday had both been monitoring him closely, giving hourly read outs of his temperature, blood pressure and heart rate.

When Loki finally woke up, Thor had curbed the desire to hug him. Loki was even more fragile now. The only magic his father had left him was the bit that made him look human. Otherwise, he was mortal. He looked at the tubes snaking out of various places. Breathing tube, IV, catheter.

Bruce was examining him and said he could probably be set free.He seemed to be breathing on his own again.

Loki looked so terrified. He tried to talk but couldn’t around the breathing tube.

Bruce started apologizing before he even started to pull.

Loki would have arced up and hit the doctor had Thor not been firmly holding him.

Once the tube wasout, Loki’s eyes searched Thor’s face. “What happened? Where am I?” His voice was hoarse from the tube.

Thor took his hand gently. “Banner, give us a few minutes.” Bruce started to motion to the catheter but changed his mind.

Once Bruce left the room, he turned to Loki. “Father banished you from Asgard.” He tenderly stroked Loki’s cheek. “I will not leave you.”

Loki’s eyes widened and filled with tears. “Why? I merely asked a question!”

“I think it was more, trying to push him off the walkway,” Thor said gently.

Loki’s lower lip quivered making Thor tear up. “It’s okay baby brother. I promise won’t leave you. The doctor will examine you and then I will help you get dressed.“

Loki nodded in stunned silence. Banished. At least Thor was here.

Bruce came back in and continued his examination. “Sorry buddy. I’m gonna pull your IV. “

He got a bandaid and a piece of cotton.

Loki howled and nearly broke Thor’s hand. What manner of evil torture device was an ‘IV’?!

“Is that the worst one?” He asked, voice thick with pain and emotion.

Bruce grimaced. “Thor, hold onto him. Sorry buddy.” He grasped the catheter and pulled slowly.

Loki shrieked curses at him despite his sore throat.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll let Thor look after you now.” He handed Thor a pile of clothes. “Those should fit.And there’s-“ he beckoned Thor closer. “A diaper in there. He probably won’t have much bladder control for a bit.”

Thor looked Loki over. The doctor would know.Loki would hate him. He was always a person who took great pride in his abilities.

“Loki,” he said softly.

His brother had laid back, drained after the intense pain.His face was pale.

Thor didn’t say anything further. He unfolded the clothing and found the, ahem, aforementioned undergarment. It was definitely not something Loki would like.

Thor was expecting to get kicked in the face. He quickly put Loki’s feet into the leg holes and pulled it up to his thighs.

Loki felt faint. He lifted shakily, embarrassed that Thor was getting him dressed, but he could never do it in his current state.

........”Thor....” he rasped. “What kind of undergarment is this?” His voice was hoarse and suspicious. Something felt strange.

Thor’s cheeks flushed pink. “Just until you feel you can use the toilet on your own again.”

Loki pinched his lips shut. No! He would not be humiliated like this!!! He felt tears come to his eyes. What was this frail mortal form Odin had thrust upon him???

Thor put the sweats and a T-shirt on him then helped him sit up shakily. “Can you walk?”

Loki slid off the bed out of sheer willfulness but his willpower was only so strong.

Thor caught him as he nearly hit the floor. “Careful.”

Loki gripped Thor’s shoulder, trying to make his world stop spinning.

Thor lifted him into his strong arms. “You’ve been sick. Let me carry you.”

“No!” Loki protested weakly. “I cannot be this weak.”

Thorignored his attempts at hitting him and carriedLoki to the elevator taking him to the common room.

Loki sat on Thor’s lap feeling small, weak and exhausted. He didn’t understand why. He was so confused. He leaned against Thor, comforted by his brothers solid presence.

Bruce and Tony entered, looking Loki over.

“You should feed him something.” Tony said. “He needs to eat. Friday, what would you suggest?”

“Perhaps a formula containing vitamins and proteins.” The A.I. said.

“No duh,” Bruce shrugged. He went to the kitchen. He had formulated something for Loki while he’d been comatose. A formula he could take by mouth that would help him regain his strength and heal his body. He mixed it into a bottle of water.

Thor took the lukewarm milky substance and held it to Loki’s lips. “Drink.”

Loki took a sip and choked, his sore throat making him cough. He groaned in agony.

Thor waited till the coughing spasm passed and held the bottle to his lips again.

Loki sipped slowly, taking care to swallow only a bit at a time. The formula started to fill his stomach, making him feel good.

When it was gone, Thor patted his hip. “Are you comfortable?”

He nodded, feeling sleepy. He dozed off, his head on Thor’s shoulder.

Thor stroked his hair. Sleep was good. It would help him heal. Loki must have fallen into a deeper sleep. Thor noticed when he wet himself and the diaper he was wearing got warm and soggy. He would change him when he woke up.

Loki slowly opened his eyes two hours later, feeling relaxed.

“Did you sleep well, little brother?” Thor asked, a smile playing on his handsome face.

Loki nodded. “I will get off your lap now. I’m not a child.” He slowly got up, testing his balance. It was a bit better. That’s when he noticed that he was wet and blushed. Had Thor noticed?

“C’mon, let’s get you changed,” Thor said.

Loki sighed and followed Thor to the bedroom he was using.

Thor patted the bed.

Loki lay down, his cheeks burning. “Why did father do this to me?”

“Father is not exactly the most patient or understanding man in the world.” Thor wiped him clean after removing the wet diaper and held a clean one out for Loki to step into.

Loki protested but put his feet into the holes and let Thor pull it up, making sure it was snug and secure. He tried to walk and almost took a header when a dizzy spell hit him.

Thor half led, half carried him to the kitchen.

Natasha Romanov was there and looked at Loki. “You’re looking better.”

He nodded slightly, his long dark hair falling over his face. He was still dizzy. Probably from hitting his head as hard as he had when he hit earth.

“You should probably give him something to eat,” she suggested.

Thor nodded. “That’s a good idea.”

Loki liked the pretty redhead. He hoped she couldn’t see the source of his shame right now.

Nat got a small container of applesauce. “This should be easy enough to swallow and digest.”

Thor sat down and pulledLoki onto his lap again.

Loki blushed and squirmed. “I can sit on my own.”

Thor kissed his temple. “I don’t need you falling off any chairs. Your balance isn’t great yet.” He put the spoon to Loki’s lips.

The applesauce was pleasantly cooling to his sore throat. He didn’t eat a lot before pushing it away.

Natasha gave him a bottle of water. “You should probably drink this too.”

He didn’t want to. That would mean he would need to void again.

Thor held it to his lips.

He drank slowly, letting the cool water ease the raw pain. It did feel nice.

They went back to the common room, where they turned on the tv.

Loki was trying to conjure up something. ANYTHING! He needed his magic! He was so afraid right now. Tired too. He hated it. He had already had a nap and now he felt ready to sleep again.

Without warning he felt a hot wetness seep into the padding between his legs. He vaulted off Thor’s lap, pitching forward and hitting the floor, only avoiding hitting his face by throwing his good arm up.

Thor looked at him with concern. “Loki! What are you doing?” He carefully pulled Loki to his feet and steadied him.

Loki’s eyes filled with tears. “It’s not fair,” he whispered. “He stripped me of my pride, my magic, my power, everything.”

Thor looked sympathetic. “I know. But I’m here. It will be okay.”

Loki frowned. “I need to be changed,” he mumbled softly.

He was thoroughly embarrassed and covered his face with his arm as Thor pulled the sweats off and slid the soggy diaper off.

Thor didn’t comment and just cleaned him before sliding a dry diaper over his feet and up. “Loki, you will regain control. Give yourself time.”

Loki stood still, willing the dizziness to stop. At least he could stand.

Thor stroked his hair. “Are you ready for another nap?”

“Will you lay down with me?” He asked, his lower lip quivering. “I need you.”

Thor nodded. “Of course.”

Bruce knocked softly before peering around the door. “Sorry to intrude. That formula has to be given every three to four hours. I brought you another dose.” He set a baby bottle down on the dresser. “Thought that might be easier than a water bottle.”

Thor looked at Loki to see his reaction but he just looked resigned and almost relieved.

Thor lay him down in the bed and retrieved the bottle. He slid into bed beside him, stroking his hair and his cheek.

Loki hesitantly sucked at the nipple of the bottle, and then snuggled into Thor’s chest, giving in to the comfort of being cared for.

Thor held him gently, enjoying the cuddles. Loki had started to become distant and he had missed the closeness they used to have.

Loki dozed off in Thor’s arms, feeling safe and protected.

Thor lay back, holding his baby brother, thankful that he would be okay.

Loki woke up a few hours later, immediately aware once again that he was wet. It felt like he was caught in a nightmare.

“How long Thor? Before he restores my magic?” He pleaded.

Thor covered Loki’s shaking hands with one of his larger, warm steady ones.

Loki looked up at his brother, his green eyes large and full of fear. “I don’t know. He has his own agenda. He most likely wants to teach you a lesson.”

“Lesson?” Loki said softly. “It seems harsh.”

Thor kissed his forehead. “We will get through this together. Here. This will make you stronger.” He gave Loki a bottle of formula.

Loki settled back again drinking the warm milk from the bottle Thor handed him. If he had to be here, like this, Thor was the one person he could trust.

 


End file.
